emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03731
}} is the 3,733rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 5 May, 2004. Plot Part 1 In Butlers Farm, Andy is wild with anger. He punches Robert and Katie tells Robert to leave. She apologises to Andy and begs him to understand why she did it. Andy asks her why she did it. Katie tells him that she didn't want to stop loving him and doesn't know why it happened. She tells him that she came back to try and explain and Andy begs her to tell him that Robert was a one-night stand. Katie can't tell him what he wants to hear. Andy begs her to stay and begs her not to choose Robert. Robert is outside and hears Katie shouting for Andy to get off her. He rushes in and fights with Andy. Katie tells Robert that she wanted to tell Andy herself and then was planning to leave them both. Robert tells Katie that he would never leave her but Andy tells Katie that he is lying and will dump her. In the graveyard, Shadrach is drunk and stumbling around again. He falls into an open grave and Ethan goes running after him. In Butlers Farm, Robert persuades Katie to leave with him. Andy is left alone, a broken man. In Tenant House, Jack returns home and wonders where Robert is. Outside Butlers Farm, Robert and Katie are getting into the car, Andy approaches and points a gun at Robert. He makes them go back inside the cottage. Part 2 Jack switches on his answer phone and hears Andy's message. Jack puts his coat on and shouts for Victoria. They head out to the farm. In the graveyard, Ethan tells Zak that Shadrach is injured and Zak tells Ethan to leave him there. Zak throws cold water on Shadrach and he wakes up. Ethan and Zak haul Shadrach out of the grave pit. In Butlers Farm, Robert pleads with Andy to put the gun down. Andy asks Robert when him and Katie started seeing each other. Katie starts to tell him what happened. In the village, Jack asks Edna to look after Victoria and rushes off. Back at Butlers Farm, Katie tells Andy that she thought that marrying him would make everything right again. Andy is appalled because he realises that Darren was telling the truth about them and he blames Katie and Robert for turning him against Daz. He tells them that they have ruined Daz's life. He guesses that Robert threatened Victoria to keep quiet about the affair and is disgusted with them. He tells them that he doesn't know them anymore. Andy asks Katie why she married him and that the whole day was obviously a lie. Jack arrives at the farm and hears a gun go off twice. He rushes in and sees Andy pointing a gun at Robert and Katie. He pleads with Andy to put the gun down whilst Katie and Robert beg Andy to do what Jack says. Andy realises that Jack knew about Katie and Robert's affair and runs out of the house with the gun. Jack runs after him. Shadrach arrives outside Wishing Well Cottage with Ethan and Zak. Lisa is appalled by his drunken behaviour. Shadrach falls into the pigsty. On the farm, Jack finds Andy with the gun pointing at his face. Jack pleads with Andy to put the gun down and tries to explain why he kept Katie's affair a secret. He tells Andy that he thought Katie was prepared to make the marriage work. Andy is devastated that Jack knew about the affair and didn't tell him. He tells Jack that he can never trust him again. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa and Zak are dragging Shadrach out of the pigsty. He is covered in dung and Zak gets a hose and showers him with cold water. At Butlers Farm, Jack tells Andy to put the gun down but he refuses. He tells Jack that he has let Daz down and Jack tells him that his life has meaning. Andy breaks down and Jack tells him that Andy will be killing him if he pulls the trigger. Jack manages to take the gun off Andy and comforts him. He shouts at Katie and Robert to get out of his sight. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday